Happy Endings
by Kurticorn
Summary: Blaine Anderson is a high school junior, living in Lima, Ohio. Kurt is the up and coming teen dream with the voice of an angel and living in Los Angeles. What happens when they meet at a concert in New York? Rating will most likely go up later! R&R please :)
1. Prologue Chapter 1

Blaine's daydream was rudely interrupted, when Rachel Berry, self-proclaimed diva and leader of the New Directions, William McKinley High school's Glee Club, arrived at his side, where he was standing at his locker, getting his books for his next class. She immediately started talking his ear off about one thing or another. He had perfected the art of blocking her voice out over the past few months, because even though he knew it was rude not to listen to her, he could only take so much of her blabbing on about New York, Barbra Streisand, NYADA...you get the gist. Yes, he was passionate about all those things, too, but after some time the constant noise of Rachel's voice just got on his nerves. So while she continued to animatedly tell him about this or that, he simply went back to what he was doing. Don't get him wrong, he loved Rachel Berry. She was his best friend after all and he sometimes felt like she's the only one who completely understands him, them having the same aspirations of getting out of Lima, Ohio, both striving for the better. But sometimes she was just a bit too much.

Rachel, who either hadn't noticed that he wasn't listening, or simply didn't need his attention to happily keep talking, took a deep breath and went on to the next topic that apparently was that much more interesting, if the huge grin on her face was any indication. Blaine decided to tune back in, not wanting to miss anything important. The decision immediately paid off. Rachel was going on and on about Nationals and while Blaine normally wouldn't hesitate to roll his eyes or shake his head over her excitement over a show choir competition, this time he wasn't off any better than her. He nearly couldn't contain his joy and was this close to jumping up and down. He refrained, though. Acting like an over-excited puppy in the middle of a crowded hallway would undoubtedly get the pair of them unwanted attention and that was the last thing he needed.  
But the competition wasn't the main reason he was so ecstatic. It was because the New Directions would be going to New York, where Nationals were going to be held, and stay for the whole week end. He couldn't wait to explore the city. He'd been there once before, but that was when he was younger, about four years old, so he didn't remember much. Him and Rachel had already made plans to move to New York after graduation, to share an apartment and hopefully make it big. Rachel wanted to be on Broadway one day, while Blaine would rather make his own music, write and compose his own songs and try to make an impact on the world with his music. He wanted to pour his heart into the notes floating from his mouth and make people think, really think about all the things they take for granted, because people seem to forget that everything has its price, wanted to convey important messages that would hopefully help the kids out there that might not have a life as easy as his and everyone else who is struggling with accepting themselves just the way they are.

But that wouldn't happen for at least two years, since he was only a junior in high school. Another major problem were his parents. While Blaine's family had far more money than they could ever spend, his parents had certain beliefs on things and that wouldn't just change overnight, if ever. They would never support him, financially or emotionally, would never encourage him to try to get into the music industry. If they had their way, Blaine would go and study law, and when he was old enough, he'd take over the family's law firm. They wanted him to have a stable, 9 o' 5 job. Probably because it would make them look good, having an accomplished son with a "serious" and "acceptable" job. Taking his wishes into consideration probably didn't even cross their mind.

But following his dreams was what Blaine was going to do. Even if it meant getting on his parent's bad side.

Meanwhile, Rachel had stopped talking, and was now looking at him inquiringly, waiting for an answer to a question he had missed.

"I'm sorry Rachel, what did you say?", he asked her, looking guilty.

Rachel just looked back at him, her expression unreadable. Blaine started feeling uneasy, couldn't help but feel as though he was being scrutinized. Her stare was unwavering and it was creeping him out. He was about to break the deafening silence, but Rachel beat him to it.

"Blaine, you've been awfully distant lately. Don't think I haven't noticed.", she told him, her face pulled into a frown. She has never been one to beat around the bush. Always straight to the point. That's something Blaine usually loved about her, her directness, but at the moment he wished that she'd given him some time to prepare for this particular question. He needed to figure out a response without giving everything away.

"I'm just excited to get to go to New York again, Rachel. I'm really sorry I haven't been listening to you and I feel bad for neglecting you.. can I make it up to you somehow?" That was only the half truth but he wasn't going to tell her about the specifics of what he was planning to do when they were in New York and spoil the surprise. So he decided to go the safe route and give a vague answer. He just hoped it would satisfy her.

"Hmmm...okay. But are you sure that's all there is to it, Blaine? You've been distracted and absent-minded a lot lately. This has started before we even found out that we'd be going to New York for Nationals. And as your best friend, it's my privilege to know what's going on in your life."

"I want to tell you, Rachel, but I can't. Not yet, at least."

"Please Blaine, we tell each other everything. You know you can trust me...wait, is this about a boy?", Rachel asked, smirking.

Blaine can feel himself blushing like crazy and starts stumbling over his words. He has yet to tell her about his crush and under normal circumstances he would, but his crush is the reason why he's so excited about going to New York in the first place and if he starts telling her about him he won't be able to stop talking and just blurt everything out and he can't risk that.

He is saved by the bell ringing, reminding him that he's still standing in a crowded hallway and that he has classes to attend to.

With one last look that clearly states that this conversation isn't finished, Rachel turns on her heel and stalks down the hallway.

With a sigh of relief, Blaine, too, turns and walks to his next class, not wanting to be late.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who are reading and following this story. I don't have a beta so please excuse any mistakes I made. I know that my grammar is ****_far_**** from perfect.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you may recognize! **

Chapter 1  
It was nothing short of a miracle, since all he'd been doing was dreading the next period, but Blaine got through AP English which is usually his favorite class, without any problems. Not that he is complaining.

Next period is going to be hell to go through, though. It's the only class he shares with Rachel that day but it's also spanish class with Will Schuester, which basically means that you can sleep the hour away and still get an A. Rachel would undoubtedly make him talk, it was almost inevitable. She is going to pester him until he gives in and tells her the whole truth.  
But to his advantage, he'd had last period to plot out a believable story that isn't a complete lie. He doesn't feel good at the prospect of having to alter the truth, but if doing was going to make her stop interrogating him then that's what he is going to have to do.

He walks into the spanish classroom with a smile on his face, confident that his story is going to satisfy her need to sniff around in other peoples lives. He will just have to be more careful around her without being secretive because she would definitely pick up on it if he deliberately ignored her, would have to watch his facial expression and think before opening his mouth so that his carefully crafted plan about New York wouldn't tumble right out of his mouth.

So with new-found determination he sits down in the chair next to Rachel's who is already eagerly waiting for him and takes out his notebook to buy some time to collect himself. Realizing that he can't put it off any longer, he glances up to Rachel who doesn't even try to hide her excitement.

This is the moment he had been dreading, but he can't make a lame excuse and back out now, because at this moment, Mr. Shuester enters the room and closes the door, cutting off his only possible escape route.

Best to get it over with, Blaine thinks to himself and waits for Rachel to tell him what she wants to know specifically.  
He doesn't have to wait for long. To him it seems like the time it takes for her excitement to boil over stretches on for several minutes instead of the few seconds it takes in reality.

"So, I'm going to ask you again Blaine, why have you been so out of it lately? I'm not the only one who has noticed, you're pretty obvious. You practically wear your emotions on your sleeve and one can read you like an open book. Even Puck has noticed that something's up with you and that's saying something because he is oblivious most of the time. So you better not feed me bullshit, Puck's words, not mine, this time around because I won't tolerate another lie." Rachel says, seemingly without taking a breath.

Sometimes Blaine wonders if Rachel has more than two lungs and that's why she can talk non-stop, but now is not the time to think about it.  
There is a more pressing issue he needs to take care of. Namely Rachel Berry and her nose stuck in his business.

"Okay Rachel, I'll tell you. But you have to promise me that you won't go and blurt it out to everyone because I don't know how serious it is and if it's even going to go any further. Anyways, I've been sort of seeing this guy these past few weeks. His name is Jeremiah and I really like him. He is the manager at the Gap in Westerville. Nothing has really happened between us yet, we've only gone out for coffee a few times. But I really think there might be a chance that it'll develop into something more." Blaine delivers his monologue without a single hitch.  
It feels like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. A very heavy weight. He feels like he can breathe again and inhales deeply, feels how his chest expands, only to let the air out again slowly. His pounding heart settles and he sighs, relieved that it's over.  
He notices that he doesn't feel bad at all after telling Rachel the story. Probably because most of what he said is actually true. The only thing that's not is that he thinks it'll progress into something more. It won't. Because he has no desire whatsoever to be with Jeremiah.  
Not because he isn't a great guy but because it wouldn't be fair to either of them to pursue a relationship that Blaine knows would be doomed from the start. The reason for that is that his heart belongs to someone else. Someone who is unobtainable and wanted by hundreds and thousands of people. But Blaine can't just switch his feelings off or force himself to feel for someone else even if he wants to. And trust him when he says that he does because no one would chose to fall in love with someone who could have almost anyone they desire. What are the odds that my feelings for pop sensation Kurt Hummel are being reciprocated?, Blaine asks himself. And the answer would be that the chance isn't high at all. It's minuscule, Blaine thinks dejectedly and is about to turn to Rachel to ask for guidance before he remembers that she doesn't know yet.

Review equal love :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you may recognize.**

Chapter 2  
The rest of Blaine's day was pretty much uneventful. After he'd told Rachel about Jeremiah she left him alone for the most part and Blaine didn't mind. He had lost study time to make up for so after he arrived at home he went up to his room and did his homework. He couldn't allow himself to slack off if he wanted to get into a good college and he had his sights set high. Not in a conceited kind of way but the 'I'm confident in my abilities' kind. It took some time for him to believe in himself, but with the help of his older brother Cooper, his friends from glee club and some very intense talks with a lot of pointing on Cooper's part, he finally got to the point where he could say to himself 'I can make it!'.

He was halfway done with his english assignment when his thoughts began to wander. At first he tried to keep concentrating on the task at hand, but it soon became clear to him that he wouldn't get any more studying done that day. It was a normal occurrence to him, having to struggle with straying thoughts. He was going to have to try to fight the Kurt Hummel visuals off because if it was going to keep happening it was probably going to be negatively reflected in his grades in no time and that just wouldn't do.

But he decided to let himself enter the world of imagination just one more time. Before he saw Kurt Hummel for the first time (he had googled him after he heard him on the radio for the first time and promptly fell in love), his dreams usually featured a nameless and faceless man, their beautiful daughter or son and himself in various locations and situations. He often dreamed of getting married and adopting their first child, of moving in together and then buying their first apartment. But since he got his first glimpse of Kurt Hummel the faceless man was replaced by Kurt, his deep voice was replaced by Kurt's high one and instead of one child, there were two. A boy with his honey eyes and dark, curly hair, basically the spitting image of Blaine himself, and a girl with the most angelic face imaginable, sparkling green-blue eyes, a pale complexion and chestnut brown long hair. He and Kurt would exchange rings and kiss accompanied by the loud sound of clapping hands and wolf whistles and from that day on they would be Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson. They would go on the most romantic honeymoon somewhere in Europe. They would fight and yell at each other and afterwards make up with loving words and lots of soft kisses and touches. They would grow old together and go to the park around the corner with their grandchildren and reminisce about the time when they'd sat on a bench and watched their own kids play and be careless and free. They would be happy.

Reality is though, that he lives in small, homophobic town Lima and has never experienced anything remotely romantic, non coffee dates aside. His dreams remain exactly that. Dreams.

But maybe, he thinks, it's for best. Maybe it just isn't meant to happen yet. Maybe fate has other ideas for me.  
Blaine decided to remain optimistic and and closed his eyes again, going back to dreaming.  
_

When Blaine awoke a few hours later it was due to a loud noise registering in his ears. He blearily looked around his room, searching for the source of disturbance. From the corner of his eye he saw the screen of his ringing phone lighting up, alerting him of an incoming call.  
Thinking that it's Rachel or Tina or one of the guys from glee club inviting him for a Call of Duty marathon, he picked up his phone that had by then stopped ringing and frowned when he saw that he had 3 missed calls and several unread text messages from his dad. It wasn't normal for his dad to contact him, much less to try more than once. Blaine already had an inkling that the reason for him to call wasn't a good one and wasted no time, calling back immediately. When his dad picked up he could hear a rustle through the speaker, then the sound of his dad clearing his throat and a lot of background noise, informing him of the fact that his parents were outside.

"Hello, Blaine." Richard Anderson's gravelly voice came through the phone.

"Hi, dad. You tried to call me? Has something happened?" Blaine asked with a sinking feeling in his stomach, scared that something might have happened to his mom. He wasn't particularly close to his parents, but he still couldn't imagine not having them.

"No, nothing's happened. I just called to let you know that your mother and I will be staying in France longer than anticipated. We won't be coming home for another few weeks so we won't be able to make it to Nationals to see you."

"Oh." Blaine felt like he might start crying, but he didn't let himself. It would do no good to show 'weakness' or emotions while on the phone with his dad. So instead he just took a calming breath and uttered out a short answer to let his dad know that he'd heard him.

"We will see you in a few weeks."

The line went dead before Blaine had the chance to answer. He took a shuddering breath to steady himself and stood up, gathered his pajamas and entered his bathroom. He didn't want to dwell on it but he had to admit that it hurt like hell to hear that his parents would rather prolong their vacation than seeing their son sing at Nationals. With disappointment written all over his face, he stripped off his clothes, stepped into the shower, adjusted the temperature and watched his hopes that his parents might change their mind about him pursuing a career in music after they'd seen him shine wash down the drain.

Reviews = Love. In the next chapter or the one after Kurt will be properly introduced, I promise :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N at the end..

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's not mine!

* * *

Chapter 3  
When Blaine woke up the next morning, he got ready and put on some sad music on his way to school. When he arrived in the McKinley parking lot, he parked his car, got out and plastered a bright smile to his face. He didn't think he could deal with the glee club's member's inquisitive questions so early in the morning. He might break down if he was reminded of the conversation he had with his dad the evening before. So he just pretended to be fine and not like he lost all his hopes.

When it was time for glee club, he was in a decidedly better mood. His smiles were genuine and he had let out a short laugh or two over the day that didn't sound forced. He had to thank Sam for that. He had a way of making everyone around him happy. If it was because of his ridiculously stupid impressions or because his own happiness and optimism just rubbed off on people, Blaine didn't know, but as long as it worked, he didn't really care.

Rachel was not that easily fooled, though. Blaine had been her best friend for almost three years now. They formed an immediate bond, a strong bond at that, when they met as freshmen and she learned to be able to read the telltale signs of him not being okay. The lines on his forehead for example. And he wouldn't quite make eye contact with her. Which led her to think that he was trying to hide something from her. And since he'd already told her about his crush and you wouldn't frown when you're happy, he was hiding something that had him troubled or sad. She decided to let him come to her when he was ready to talk. Pushing him to talk would make him close off and put his walls up, the exact opposite of what she wanted to accomplish. And it certainly wouldn't do good to get into a fight with her duet partner when Nationals was only a week and a half away. She just hoped he would confide in her when he felt he was ready. She had a suspicion that it had to do with this Jeremiah guy but then again, what could have happened in the span of half a day to get Blaine down like that?  
Rachel decided not to dwell on it and turned her attention back to Mr. Shuester.

Blaine noticed Rachel giving him side glances all day. She seemed to be thinking that she was inconspicuous but she really wasn't. He didn't like that he couldn't just tell her about the Kurt Hummel concert he had two tickets for but in the end it would be more than worth it. Rachel would probably love him for the rest of her life for bringing her to the concert. The tickets were extremely hard to get and Blaine was lucky enough to win them, including backstage passes. They were going to meet Kurt Hummel in person. They were going to talk to him and take photos and Kurt would sign something for them and they'd hopefully get to shake his hand. Blaine could only imagine how soft and warm his pale skin was going to be. He just hoped that he wouldn't faint or die on the spot. He pretty much accepted that he was going to be an incoherent mess if he found his voice at all. He didn't want to look incompetent in front of the love of his life or just stupidly gape at him like some kind of fish. But let's be honest. Who wouldn't make a fool of themselves upon first meeting the man of their dreams? And it wouldn't be that bad, really. What are the chances of seeing him ever again after their first encounter? The chances weren't big so it wouldn't be the end of the world if he made a less than impeccable first impression. Whatever would happen, Kurt had probably seen much worse anyways. That thought gave Blaine a little comfort and he decided to just wait and see how it goes when the time comes.

* * *

Singing on a huge stage had always been his dream. He achieved it a lot faster than he'd ever let himself hope he would and he was incredibly grateful for that. He'd been discovered when he was taking a walk through Central Park one day, singing along to the music coming from his iPod. He didn't remember it that well. He simply wasn't able to comprehend it at the time. Things like that didn't happen to him. He thought it had all been an elaborate and very vivid dream until he got a phone call a few days after stating that the company wanted to record a sample with him. It went well and the rest is history. His first single was recorded, immediately climbed the charts and stayed there. Next came his debut album which was another major success. He didn't know what he did to deserve all that was given to him but he wasn't about to argue. Before he rose to fame, people knew him as the gay, slightly chubby kid who never quite lost his baby fat and was more than a little self-conscious about his high voice. Now he was the still gay (as if that would ever change), almost 22 year old pop sensation Kurt Hummel with the slender body and muscular arms, high cheekbones and impressive blue eyes. His hair was always styled to perfection and his clothes were formfitting, his pants skin tight, accentuating his long legs. He truly was a sight to behold.

Even before he made it to the top, Kurt promised himself something. He would never let the fame get to his head, would never look down on anyone who didn't actually deserve. He didn't want to be known as the conceited asshole who doesn't respect the people around him. Partly because he himself hadn't always been respected before he became famous and knew how it felt to be treated as if you were less than someone else and partly because that just wasn't who he really, truly was. He was convinced that everybody deserves the same amount of respect regardless of their ethnicity, gender, sexuality, looks or financial situation and nothing would change that.

When the trip into his past came to an end, Kurt set his book down on the side table in front of him. He hadn't been able to concentrate on the words anyways. His first tour would start in a week and a half and it was all he could think about. Sure, he'd had a few concerts before, but those didn't even come close to what he was going to experience on the tour. He'd sing in the biggest venues, all sold out and he was anxious that something was going to go wrong. He imagined all the worst case scenarios he could think of and while he deemed most of them improbable to happen he couldn't stop worrying. The 'what ifs' flying around in his head were starting to give him a headache so he decided to call it a day and go to bed early. He would worry in the morning.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think :) Also, I'm open to suggestions. I feel like this story is kinda boring to read as of now and I have trouble finding things to write about... you know like thoughts and stuff so if you could give me some sort of writing advice that'd be great! You can PM me and I'm also on tumblr.. I appreciate all the support I can get!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Happy 4th of July!**

**Also, I'm terribly sorry about the ****_veeeery_**** long time** **it took me to update. My only explanation is that I just wasn't motivated enough I didn't want to force words onto the paper. I hope it won't happen again and that you'll forgive me :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 4

When Blaine got home after some extra practice with Rachel, he packed his bag and went to the gym. It was getting increasingly harder for him not to tell Rachel about the concert tickets as the hours went by and the inquisitive looks she was sending him whenever they had a class together were getting harder and harder to ignore. He decided to go boxing to blow off some steam, calm down and collect his thoughts, because while he was elated that the concert was only a good week away, he hadn't forgotten about what his parents priorities apparently were. Boxing helped him relax. It calmed him down in a way that he couldn't explain. He'd started boxing when Cooper suggested that he do some sort of sport to help him defend himself if it was ever necessary. And if the side effect was a toned and firm body, well, he could work with that.

When he got home two hours later he sat down and did his homework. The classes weren't very hard at McKinley and he had the amazing ability to store information away easily for which he was envied by many which meant that he often finished the assigned work a lot faster than everybody else. He was done within half an hour. It was a blessing and a curse. A blessing because, honestly, who likes to do homework and a curse because it gave him time to over think things he didn't want to think about at all.

He was laying out his outfit for the next day, bow tie and all, when his phone lit up with a new text message.  
When he saw that it was from Sam a huge grin spread over his entire face.

7:23 pm Sam: do u wanna hang out with the glee guys? we're having a cod marathon at artie's house.

That's when Blaine realized he'd been neglecting his friends, that he'd been far too invested in his own life for almost no reason at all. The last time he met up with them was at least two weeks ago. He felt bad and decided to change that.  
Playing video games and eating junk food all night did sound good. And, as a bonus so to say, it would take his mind off unappreciated thoughts that kept entering his mind. And he knew the boys wouldn't question him unless he was acting blatantly obvious or let his mind wander too often which he had no intention of doing. They'd get lost in their game and become unaware of anything going on around them. They wouldn't notice any mood changes or drifting thoughts. Not that he planned on letting himself get distracted. With that thought he texted Sam back in the affirmative.

7:25 pm Blaine: Sounds good! Are you at Artie's already?

7:25 pm Sam: Yep, just come in when u arrive, the door is unlocked.

7:26 pm Blaine: K, I'll be there in a few!

Blaine arrived at Artie's house about half an hour later, having made a detour to the store to buy some chips and popcorn, and let himself in. He could hear that his friends had already started playing video games, the volume was turned up loud. He took off his shoes and put his coat in the hall closet. Then he picked up his bag and walked through the living room and descended the stairs that led to the basement.

His friends were all sitting on the floor, leaning back against the couch, in front of the TV, with cans of soda and bowls filled to the brim with chips between them.  
Blaine walked around the couch and sat down between Sam and Mike, making his presence known.  
He grabbed a controller and joined in on the yelling at the screen. It wasn't hard for him to get into it and before he knew it he forgot all about the impending journey to Nationals, the concert, Rachel and Kurt Hummel and was caught up in killing the characters on the TV screen.

He'd promised himself that tonight he wouldn't think about anything that wasn't related to his friends and he was glad he was able to keep the promise. He neither liked disappointing himself nor his friends and if his thoughts had swerved that would have been the case.  
He also really missed his friends and he thought it would do him good to keep his mind occupied with something other than glee club or studying or, you know, his unreachable love interest.

They didn't talk much, all of them more interested in winning the battle and content to sit in companionable silence, the sounds from the TV an almost soothing, never fading background noise. So Blaine just shoved a few more pieces of popcorn into his mouth and continued punching the buttons on his controller.

Truth be told, Blaine kind of really liked playing video games. People might not believe that fact when they first saw him, because he did look a bit like a nerd, dressing the way he does with his glasses, slicked back hair, button ups, sweater vests and khaki pants. Santana made sure to make fun of him because of it.  
But he did enjoy it. A lot.

The first thought people often had about him was that he is a nerd. That he spent the majority of his day studying. And while he did study more than the average teenage boy, he didn't let school dictate or take over his life.

And when people learned that he was gay they'd immediately think that he was too girly to play video games. He was glad that his friends didn't think differently of him (anymore) just because of his sexual orientation and included him in their circle of friends.

When they won their second game, it was close to 1AM. They'd been so caught up in the game that they didn't realize how much time had gone by. Luckily, it was a friday (well, saturday, really) and the boys didn't have to attend school in the morning.

Artie offered the glee club members to stay over and spend the night at his place since it was late and it'd probably be easier for most of the guys, but Blaine declined.  
His house was empty, so there was no one he could wake up while he was getting ready to go to bed. He also didn't have a toothbrush at Artie's house and he'd rather sleep in his own bed than on the ground in his friends basement.

He said his goodbyes and made his way out of Artie's house, trying not to make a sound to avoid waking his parents up.  
The drive to his house went over quickly. It only took him ten minutes to get there, due to the empty streets, as opposed to the usual more than fifteen minutes he spent in his car.

When he arrived, he climbed out of his car and entered his home. He navigated through the darkness, not bothering to switch a light on and walked into his room where he proceeded to quickly put his pajamas on and brush his teeth, wanting to get to sleep soon.  
His movements were a little sluggish, his eyes dropping while he was brushing his teeth and when he finally crawled into his bed he was out like a light in seconds.  
And because he can't control his mind when he's unconscious, he started dreaming about Kurt Hummel, waking up several hours later in the morning to find himself sticky with sweat and his sheets sticky with come.

* * *

**Reviews and constructive criticism are very welcome and encouraged :)**


End file.
